The time traveling screw ups!
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: "Goten I can't believe you sent us back in time!" "It's not my fault! Your the one who thought it was a good idea to fix the time machine to get some stupid skate board!" "Well if it wasn't for you pulling the stupid lever maybe we would be playing video games right now! instead of risking our very lives!" "FINE! Lets just see what the reviewers say!" "What ever you big baby..."


**HIYA GUYS!I decided to write a fanfic story about one of my favorite chibi's. Goten and Trunks! There just so cute! Anyway's I hope you enjoy the fic. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to PM me. Also remember to review! :D**

* * *

"Are you shore this is a good idea?" "Positive. After I fix this stupid time traveling device thing for my mom she'll totally gonna get me that new skate board iv'e been wanting!" "Do you even know how to fix a time machine?" "Not a clue!":D

Goten scrunched up his face as he watched his best friend work underneath the time traveling device. Bulma left the shop not to long ago to go shopping with ChiChi and android 18, Goku and Vegeta went to go train with each other in the gravity chamber, and Gohon went over to Videl's house (Mansion) to study for both their up coming tests. The 2 grown sayin's were supposed to be baby sitting them but SOMEBODY (*cough* *cough* Vegeta *cough* *cough*) Suggested that they would be fine by them selves for at least an hour while they train. Of course Goku thought it was a good idea and went along with it. (he's not the brightest as you know...)

Now as you can tell the half sayins got really bored after a while and decided to go in Bulma's lab to try and fix a time machine. I think we all know were this stories going...

"DONE!" Trunks got up from the ground and wiped some sweat away from his forehead. The 7 year old smiled at his older friend and cheered "GREAT! Now what?" Trunks pushed a button and opened the latch. "We test it." He put the remote aside and then jumped in looking for the right button. "Trunks, are you insane!? I don't wanna go back in time! Mom's gonna kill me! Also she's making spaghetti tonight and I don't wanna be late for dinner." Trunks rolled his eyes and smirked. "Were not going anywhere idiot. I'm just gonna get the engine started to see if it works."

Goten cocked his head to the side and looked at Trunks confused a little. "Uh...ok...But I thought that you didn't know how to work it."

"I don't, but the start button is kinda obvious." The younger chibi gave him one of his goofy smiles and hopped in as well.

"So witch one is it?" :D

"Uh...I think...this one!" Trunks pushed a big red button and the engine started to run, but it sounded very dull and broken down. He lifted an eye brow and looked around for another button.

"Try this one." Goten reached over Trunk's shoulder and pushed to what looked like a medium sized turquoise button. Sadly that just shut down the machine all together.

"Goten you baka! Stop pushing button's!"

"But your doing it to!"

"Yeah! But I know what i'm doing!" Goten huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine...Just finish this up so I can eat. I'm starving." Trunks sighed and mumbled something under his breath before he pushed the red button again to start it up once more.

"Ok, next button must be...this purple one!" As he pushed it the engine started to run allot more properly but it still didn't sound right. "We need at least one more..." Trunks muttered to himself as he looked around some more. He looked just like Bulma when she gets really focused on one of her since experiments. "One more." Goten blinked a few times then spotted a lever next to him. "Hey Trunks, what about this." Trunks turned around only to notice a lever was pulled and now the time machine started to make a funny noise and also caused a really high pitched chalk board scratch like sound. Both the young kids covered their ears immediately.

"GOTEN, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" "YOU TOLD ME NOT TO PUSH ANY BUTTON! SO I THOUGHT THE LEVER WOULD WORK!" "GOTEN YOU LITTLE-" Trunks was cut off as surprisingly the device they were in stopped rumbling and making funny noises at the same time. They both slowly uncovered their ears and looked around in caution. The oldest chibi sighed in relief and slumped down in one of the seats. Goten scratched the back of his head and laughed a little.

"I guess this thing is just a piece of junk for sure because it's not working." Trunks snapped back to reality and stared at Goten with cold eyes. (more then usual)

"You are the most clueless person I have ever met..DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THIS THING ACTUALLY WENT OFF AND-"

To late...

The time machine started up all by itself somehow and started to flash all kinds of different colors. (by the way, this is nothing like future trunks's time machine because Bulma hasn't really invented a proper functional one yet) The latches of the door locked on it's own and an automatic voice started to count down from 10

_"10 seconds and counting...10...9...8...7..._

"OH MY GOSH! TRUNKS WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! START BANGING ON THE DOOR!" They both started banging on the door but it didn't do any good.

_"6...5...4...3..."_

"IT'S NOT WORKING TRUNKS! NOW WHAT!?" Trunks closed his eyes tightly and grabbed onto the nearest secure object.

"BRACE YOURSELF!"

_"2...1...0...now preparing to go 10 years into the_ past..." Both sayins eye's widened in shock and spoke in sync.

"10 YEARS!?" In less then a second, a great amount of light spread across the whole lab and they were gone...

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. The next one will be out soon. If you got any ideas please tell me. Don't be shy now. ;D**

**Anyway's I hope you like it so far and remember, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
